Madness
by Mistrippe
Summary: Theodore était mort. Il ne pouvait pas être là, devant lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était impossible. Et pourtant...


**Titre : **Madness

**De : **Mistrippe

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling.

* * *

Theodore prononça le sort fatal. Il vit le corps du mangemort tanguer dangereusement avant de tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Sans étonnement, il en vit un autre se jeter sur lui tout en lui hurlant qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un traite et qu'il méritait de crever comme la sous-merde qu'il était. Theodore n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire et posa un pied sur le bord. Le mangemort s'approchait, sa baguette pointé droit sur lui dans un geste qu'il voulait menaçant mais qui faisait sourire l'autre garçon. Sourire qui s'accentua en voyant une nouvelle personne venir sur la tour d'astronomie. L'autre personne ne souriait pas, au contraire. Elle remarqua qu'il n'était qu'à deux centimètres du vide et ce constat lui fit froid dans le dos.

Ensuite, tout se passa tellement vite pour Zacharias qui n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment ils en étaient tous les deux arrivés là. Il avait vu le corps du serpentard partir dangereusement en arrière, il se rappelait du contact de ses mains avec celles de Theodore. Mains qui s'éloignèrent aussitôt. Et Theodore tomba à son tour.

L'eau glaciale éclaboussa le visage de Zacharias. Il ferma le lavabo et s'apprêtait à partir des toilettes sans faire attention aux lamentations de Mimi Geignarde quand quelque chose dans le miroir attira son attention. Instinctivement, il recula comme si ça allait l'éloigner de cette vision brutale qu'il avait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, voulant être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas et se retourna pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait.

« Theodore ? murmura-t-il tout en s'appuyant contre le lavabo. »

Theodore sourit. Et Mimi Geignarde regarda autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

« A qui parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Qui est ce Theodore ? »

Il était comme dans ses souvenirs. A vrai dire, ce n'était comme si cet accident était arrivé il y avait de cela des années… Tout juste un mois. Un putain de mois.

Il avait gardé son éternel sourire moqueur qui le caractérisait si bien. Ce même sourire qu'il avait eu avant de mourir. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns retombaient sur son front et il y avait toujours cette étincelle de malice dans ses yeux noisettes. Il n'était pas comme un fantôme, il semblait bel et bien réel. Et ça lui faisait peur. Car au fond, il n'était pas là. Il ne _pouvait_ pas être là.

Alors le Zacharias se mit à courir, ne faisant ni attention aux personnes qu'il bousculait dans les couloirs ni à leurs insultes et continua de courir. C'était impossible. Il devenait fou. Il s'enferma dans une salle de classe vide et se laissa glisser contre le mur, ramenant ses jambes contre lui et les entoura de ses bras. Le blond posa sa tête contre ses genoux, et essaya de contrôler le tremblement de son corps. Ça ne pouvait pas avoir lieu, il était juste dans un mauvais rêve, rien de plus… Oui c'était ça, un simple cauchemar.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas un cauchemar. »

Zacharias releva la tête en entendant _cette_ voix. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Theodore qui était assis les jambes croisées face à lui. C'en était trop pour le poufsouffle qui ferma les yeux, laissant des larmes couler le long de ses joues, et murmura sans cesse que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, que Theodore n'était pas là, qu'il était seul et qu'il le resterait à jamais.

« Je t'ai connu plus optimiste, rajouta Theodore avec une moue boudeuse. Qu'est ce qui te rend aussi malheureux ?

- Laisse-moi.

- Je suis là.

- Non. »

Le brun approcha sa main du visage de Zacharias et la posa sur sa joue, essuyant de son pouce les traces de larmes. Celui-ci sursauta en sentant les doigts glacials de Theodore contre sa peau. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Il était si… froid. _ Jamais plus comme avant_. Cette froideur lui rappelait la sensation qui avait parcouru tout son être quand il avait pour la dernière fois touché Theodore. _Cadavre_. Mort.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent sa bouche. _Il n'est jamais trop tard_. Etait-ce réel ? Theodore déboutonna la chemise de Zacharias et effleura sa peau nue du bout de ses doigts tout en joignant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à celles du blond. Celui-ci fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux du serpentard et se laissa aller au baiser qu'il lui offrait oubliant le temps d'un instant que tout ceci ne pouvait être que son imaginaire. A cet moment-même, il n'en avait plus rien à faire d'être fou. **Il avait Theodore**.


End file.
